<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky To Love You by kotobukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457396">Lucky To Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki'>kotobukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night with Ranmaru which involves the two of you bickering over omurice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky To Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwanyin/gifts">shenwanyin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gifting this fic to one of my close friends because it's her birthday! Happy birthday @chuuatsushi! This isn't much but I hope you enjoy reading it! I hope you have a wonderful day ahead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silver haired male stood in the corner of the busy train station, away from the bustling weekend crowd. He had his earphones plugged in, rock music blasting into his ears and his head nodded slightly to the tune. Leaning against the wall, he shoved his hands inside his pocket and let out a soft sigh.</p><p>
  <i>Where were you?</i>
</p><p>Ranmaru wasn’t exactly getting impatient, but after hearing that you were going to bring him to one of your favourite restaurants for dinner later made him hungrier by the second. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, ready to call you, but as he was doing so, he spotted you among the crowd, rushing towards him.</p><p>Thankfully, you weren’t hard to miss. You stood taller than the average woman, and your hair was dyed an electric blue colour at the ends, making you easy to spot. You were dressed in your favourite pair of ripped jeans, paired together with black ankle boots. Your fashion was very similar to that of your boyfriend’s and furthermore, you wore a leather jacket which matched his. Anyone who saw the both of you could easily tell that you were both a couple.</p><p>“Sorry for making you wait Ran Ran, I missed the bus and the train. Luck wasn’t on my side today.” you admitted sheepishly. </p><p>The male mumbled a response which you deciphered it to be something along the lines of ‘It’s okay, at least we can go eat now.’</p><p>You began walking excitedly, telling your boyfriend about how much you adored the dinner place and how it was your go-to restaurant whenever you felt the need to treat yourself.</p><p>“Barb.” he suddenly called, causing you to stop in your footsteps. </p><p>Turning to face him, you tilted your head in curiosity, a gesture you usually did to ask him what was the matter.</p><p>Following Ranmaru’s line of sight, your eyes landed on his outstretched hand, waiting for you to hold it. </p><p>“Don’t think too much about it, the streets are crowded and I don’t want you getting lost.” He hurriedly explained.</p><p>Despite his cold appearance, you knew your boyfriend had one of the warmest hearts. Although it may seem unlikely, he was in fact, kind to everyone, just that he had trouble expressing how he felt most of the time. Just like a lot of other people, Ranmaru craved attention and affection sometimes, and after dating him for a couple of months you pretty much had figured out when this guy was getting needy.</p><p>
  <i>This hand holding initiative was one of them.</i>
</p><p>But whether Ranmaru decided to stretch out his hand to hold yours was because of the fear of you getting lost or him simply needing the affectionate touch wasn’t something you had to fuss about. Happily, you slipped your smaller palm into his, interlocking your fingers. It was a simple gesture, but it provided you with so much security and warmth. </p><p>You were being held close to your boyfriend as the two of you made your way through the packed streets towards the restaurant. The place was located in a quiet alley, some distance away from the bustling city centre. It was a hidden gem as you would like to call it. Run by an elderly couple, the restaurant donned a simple menu of Japanese food. By now, you had frequented the restaurant enough times for the owners to recognise you. </p><p>Pushing the door gently, you greeted the owners as they guided you to the seats facing the counter. Passing Ranmaru a menu, they asked if you would like your regular dish, which you replied to with a “yes please”. </p><p>Ranmaru turned to look at you, “what’s your usual dish?”</p><p>“Curry rice. I promise it’s super good that if Otoya ever ate it he would ask for seconds.”</p><p>Your boyfriend turned back to look at the menu, wearing a frown on his face. Even though there were fewer than 10 dishes on the menu, it seemed as if he had a hard time choosing what to eat. You didn’t blame him though, he was after all someone who loved food.</p><p>Slowly, you leaned to him, “you know, their omurice can easily rival yours.”</p><p>He scoffed, probably slightly offended, “I’m pretty sure mine is better.” </p><p>“You can’t be sure until you try it.”</p><p>Defeated, Ranmaru eventually succumbed and ordered the dish. You flashed a playful smile at him, earning you a light smack on your head. You were well aware that your boyfriend prided himself in his cooking, omurice being his speciality, and no doubt the dish being one of the best things you will ever get to taste in your life. But you also knew that this man literally lived and breathed omurice (and occasionally bananas), and that he would never pass up the opportunity to order the dish at every chance he got. </p><p>While waiting for dinner, the two of you engaged in small talk, which mainly consisted of Ranmaru sharing with you some new rock music he found while surfing the web and you telling him about a new action anime you were in to. </p><p>When you first got to know Ranmaru, you had your concerns where he would be someone difficult to talk to. His intimidating appearance had made it hard for you to approach him sometimes. He often shut himself out from social gatherings, constantly having his ears plugged and jamming to his rock music. </p><p>However, you eventually figured that all this man wanted was someone he could share his interests with. It was perfect really, when you both realised that you liked similar bands and shared similar hobbies. The man who you initially thought to be unapproachable slowly warmed up to you. He was still not as talkative as Reiji, but his speech carried much more excitement than before.</p>
<hr/><p>“So this is your boyfriend that you keep telling us about.” The owner said as he placed your food in front of the two of you. </p><p>Ranmaru smiled at the owner politely, greeting him with his deep, husky voice.</p><p>“Barb’s told us so many nice things about you, so I’m sure she found herself the perfect match.” the owner continued, his statement causing a blush to rise to your cheeks and you buried your face into your hands out of embarrassment. </p><p>The both of you were then left alone to enjoy your dinner and you devoured the food in front of you at such an alarming rate that even your boyfriend was shocked.</p><p>“It’s that good huh?” he asked. </p><p>You offered him a bite, which he gladly accepted. His eyes widened at the taste, and he nodded, showing that he approved of the dish. </p><p>You glanced as Ranmaru mixed his omurice, scooping a heapful onto his spoon before consuming it. Once again, his eyes widened. </p><p>“It can rival yours right.” You teased.</p><p>“Hmph. It’s good but I stand firm in the statement that mine is still better.”</p>
<hr/><p>If you had to pinpoint a moment where the both of you were completely quiet, it would be during mealtimes. Most of the time the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of your cutleries against the bowls. It was a comfortable silence, one that you enjoyed. You felt that it was nice that the both of you didn’t require the constant chatter in your relationship. Of course there were also moments where the both of you ended up being the loudest in the room, usually during game nights where you fought with your boyfriend to take the first place in mario kart. </p><p>This duality of your relationship, you absolutely loved it.</p>
<hr/><p>Ranmaru suggested taking a stroll at the nearby river before heading home, an idea you did not object to. Once again you found your hand in his, and the cold breeze gave you an excuse to huddle closer to him. </p><p>“Quartet Night’s planning to release an album within the next few months, so I’ll be busy with preparations.” </p><p>“That’s okay, we can just video call each other like what we used to do when you got too busy.”</p><p>Ranmaru stopped in his footsteps and turned to face you. There was a long silence as he seemed to ponder on what to say next.</p><p>“Actually, I wanted to ask if you would be ok with visiting me at the studio sometimes. I know you’ve always been interested in the process of music making and I also think it’s time I introduce you to the other members.”</p><p>His words left you in shock. You knew that he liked to keep his work and personal life often separate, mainly because he knew he would never hear the end from Reiji if he ever told them he had a girlfriend. He was finally stepping out of his comfort zone, and you couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Thank you Ran Ran, I would like that very much.”</p><p>He returned your thanks with a smile, one hand reaching out to gently ruffle your hair.</p>
<hr/><p>All good things had to come to an end, and your date with Ranmaru was no exception.</p><p>Your heart sank slightly when you reached the train station, and you wished the night could go on for even a second longer. </p><p>Ranmaru looked at you and chuckled, “Don’t look too upset, I’ll bring you to the studio next week, I promise.”</p><p>What he did next surprised you, he pulled you into a long hug. It made your heart feel warm, and you sank into his embrace. </p><p>“See you next week, I’ll cook some really good omurice for you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>